


When We Win, We Shine

by DefaltManifesto



Series: The Chronicles of the Becket Brothers [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near character death, feelsy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh looked over at Yancy but his brother still wasn't moving and the Drift was painfully silent, just him, and his memories trying desperately to take advantage of the panic and make him chase the rabbit, make him lose himself. </p><p>Can be read as stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Win, We Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to tackle the issue of Knifehead and then fix it and make it so Yancy doesn't die because reasons. Title taken from Ritalin Stickfighter by the Few Moments which I highly recommend.

[Here's the tumblr if you want updates.](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

It was the first Category 3; Knifehead. Despite Yancy's words, Raleigh couldn't help but get cocky. After all, they got to go up against the first Category 3 and he just knew they were going to kick its ass because they hadn't failed yet and even if this was a bit of a challenge, he knew they could tackle it.

But then Gipsy's left arm got ripped out and there was an intense pain, a burning sensation that had him screaming as the machines brand themselves into his skin, and all at once, he felt the connection between himself and Yancy drop. It was the last thing he needed, to be alone in his head with the pain still rocking through him, every movement agonizing. He managed to sneak a glance to the right to see that Yancy was still alive, just slumped in his harness.

"Raleigh! You're out of alignment! I can't get a reading on Yancy! What's going on?" Tendo's voice was like an alarm going off in his head, slicing through the panic and jolting him back into full awareness.

Knifehead slammed into them and Gipsy staggered back. Raleigh shifted the controls from his left to right hand, ignoring the way his skin pulled and screamed from the pain and then he loaded Knifehead up with every plasma blast he had left in Gipsy's right arm. Eventually the thing went down, but he couldn't hear Tendo in his ear anymore.

Raleigh looked over at Yancy but his brother still wasn't moving and the Drift was painfully silent, just him, and his memories trying desperately to take advantage of the panic and make him chase the rabbit, make him lose himself. But he put one foot in front of the other, and for once pushed the fear away without Yancy's help. He managed to get Gipsy to shore, though what shore he wasn't sure, but as soon as he knew they'd be landing on solid ground, he let it all go and blacked out.

 

-.-

 

He woke up screaming for Yancy, the empty ache in his chest worse than the pain that radiated from the left side of his neck down to his hip. Yancy shoved him down on the hospital bed, and it took Raleigh awhile to register that he was speaking, but once their gazes locked, once he realized that Yancy was actually alive and it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him, he went slack.

"W-What happened?"

"The pain from Gipsy's arm being ripped off made us both go into shock and we dropped the neural handshake. I passed out but you...you finished it," Yancy said, hand sliding down to tangle with Raleigh's. "You got us back alive."

Raleigh looked down, took in the sight of his bandaged chest. "What's the damage?"

Yancy wiped a hand down his face and Raleigh could see there were still tears shining in his eyes. "Gipsy branded you. They said it'll be a few weeks before it heals enough for you to move around."

"I can still pilot though, right?" Raleigh asked, panic settling into his chest.

"I don't know," Yancy said. "We'll see."

"Yancy, you can't....you can't do this without me," Raleigh said.

"Shut up, you doofus. I'm not doing anything without you," Yancy said, his voice harsh as he bent over the bed and pressed his forehead to Raleigh's. "If there had been a lesser man in your position, I never would've made it back alive. I'm not going into the Drift with anyone but you, and you have got to trust me on that."

"You sure?"

"Of course, Raleigh," Yancy said, hands sliding up to cup Raleigh's face. "Now budge over. I'm sleeping next to you whether the nurses like it or not."

 

-.-

 

Over the next few weeks, Raleigh's burns healed, but while his body knit itself back together, his mind remained at a standstill. Every night, he dreamt of being alone and lost in the Drift, and every night, Yancy woke him and ran his fingers over the healing marks. As soon as they were healed enough, Yancy began to take him when Raleigh woke from a nightmare, yearning to feel whole and complete.

It wasn't enough though. Raleigh wasn't sure if anything would ever be enough. He loved the way Yancy felt inside him, loved the way he tasted, but for some reason, he felt like he was numb all over, and he never came during their couplings. For a while, Yancy freaked out, thinking he had done something wrong but Raleigh had shut him up again and again with hard kisses.

He was just broken sure, but he was happy with the emotional comfort he could derive from it all.

           

-.-

 

"I don't know what to do. I don't even remember what happened. I don't get why he's so...cold."

Tendo set a fifth beer in front of Yancy before taking a seat across from him. Yancy had developed a new habit of coming to his quarters to get a break from Raleigh's silence and then proceeding to get super drunk and wondering why Raleigh wouldn't talk to him like they used to be able to.

"You know, you did _die_ out there," Tendo said, popping open his own beer. "I was able to go over the readings when you got back and I had time to really look. Your vitals completely shut down for three seconds. I don't know what brought you back, or if it was just a glitch, but I think Raleigh felt you die."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner why?" Yancy asked.

"Because I was hoping you two idiots could sort it out yourselves but apparently you're so used to being in each other's heads you forgot how to ask basic questions," Tendo said with an eye roll.

"Oh? Thanks. So what the hell do you recommend?"

Tendo shrugged. "He's all caught up in his head, right? All silent and stuff. So bring him back into his body."

"How? We..." Yancy shifted awkwardly across the table from him, a flush creeping up his neck. "We mess around every night but he doesn't really get off on it."

Tendo raised his eyebrows. "So why do you keep doing it?"

"He says it helps!" Yancy protested. "I wouldn't do anything he wasn't okay with."

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get defensive, you think I don't know that?" Tendo shook his head. "I mean really bring him back into his body. Don't let him dwell up in his head. I'm sure you're more than enough to do it."

"Clearly I'm not. I mean you understand more about this than I do. Why don't _you_ do it?" Yancy asked.

"Aw, now that's just your drunken anger talking," Tendo said, trying not let himself get carried away by the idea.

"No, no, it makes sense," Yancy said, jabbing a finger down onto the table. "You know us better than we know ourselves. Maybe between the two of us we can make him get out of that thick head of his."

"Yeah how about you think on that when you're not drunk and get back to me," Tendo said.

"Okay, deal."

 

-.-

 

Raleigh rolled onto his back, his breath heaving out in a shuddering sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Yancy shifted on the bunk to throw an arm over his waist and press a kiss to his neck.

"Nightmare?"

"Nah," Raleigh said, putting his hand under his head. "Just. Restless."

"You know, I was talking to Tendo the other day," Yancy said.

"Yeah?"

"He thinks you're stuck up in your head because I died," Yancy said.

Raleigh tensed and turned away. "Yeah. I felt it. Tendo kinda had to jerk me back out of it but I feel like I never really...got back. I keep feeling like you aren't there, like you aren't alive, like I'm going to lose you again."

"Yeah, that's what Tendo seemed to think happened. He said I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner," Yancy said.

"You saying Tendo's the smart one?" Raleigh asked, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Yancy pushed himself up, staring down at Raleigh through the darkness. "Between the three of us? Hell yeah. You know, when we were drinking the other night he...we had a good idea."

"What?" Raleigh's voice came out as a soft sigh as Yancy traced a finger over the mostly healed scars.

"The basic gist is we drive you insane with pleasure and make you get out of that head of yours," Yancy said. "You're trapped up there, keep thinking I'm dead when I'm right here."

He pressed his lips to Raleigh's throat, and Raleigh felt a slight flash of pleasure at the idea of having all their attention focused purely on him. To have Yancy force his way back inside and drive out the very idea of ever being alone again. He stretched up and caught Yancy's lips with his own.

"Okay, sure," Raleigh murmured against his lips. "Go get him."

Yancy pulled back, turning the bedside lamp on. "You serious?"

"Hey, I don't like being stuck up in my head either. And I haven't gotten off in weeks. That can't be healthy," Raleigh said with a small smile.

Yancy got up, fingers trailing over Raleigh's jaw. "I'll be right back okay?"

Raleigh kicked the covers back after Yancy left and then shoved his sweatpants off as well. Sucking in a deep breath he reached down to stroke over his limp cock. He released it after a few strokes of feeling _nothing_ , head flopping back onto his pillow. It was annoying and frustrating but before he could get too upset, the door opened and Yancy and Tendo came through.

"Well. This is nice," Tendo said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. "You just let us know if it gets unpleasant. This _is_ about you after all."

Raleigh pushed himself up onto his elbows just in time for Tendo to kiss him. There was an awkward moment when neither of them knew where to put their hands but then Raleigh shoved his hands into Tendo's thick black hair and hauled him all the way onto the bed.

Yancy slid into bed behind him, arms wrapping tight around his waist as he pressed his lips to Raleigh's ear. "That is something I definitely don't mind seeing. Give him a little taste of what you can do."

Raleigh would've rolled his eyes, but instead he just cupped Tendo's jaw and slid his tongue in to explore, eliciting a somewhat surprised moan from Tendo. Tendo's hands, all long fingers and gentle touches, roamed over Raleigh's chest without fear of his scars, and Yancy traced the same paths, the caresses barely registering in Raleigh's mind.

The kiss was deep and invasive, but not mind numbing in its pleasure, more of a comfort. Yancy at his back was like a warm, reassuring presence, and Tendo, Tendo was as much of an anchor as Yancy was, his mouth hot and wet, and in a way, his touches were better than Yancy's. Unpredictable. Raleigh knew how Yancy moved, knew Yancy's tricks because they had spent time in one another's heads but as the minutes passed, he still couldn't get a hold of his technique.

It was surprising to actually feel stirrings of arousal in his gut just from the kiss and soft touches, because while he couldn't read Tendo, Tendo seemed to read him just fine.

"Lay back," Tendo ordered, pushing him further into Yancy's grip.

Yancy's lips immediately attached to his neck, and Tendo's mimicked the action on the other side. Raleigh twisted one arm back to curl around Yancy's neck, the other sliding up to run through Tendo's messy locks. They spent their time on his neck, more than when Tendo had been kissing him, but eventually, as Raleigh began to feel himself actually grow flush, Tendo slid down to kiss and lick at his sternum, avoiding the scars.

At least at first.

Tendo started with his fingers first, just like before, running over the scars before chasing after them with his tongue. The scars themselves were numb, but the edges, the edges practically _seared_ , but not in a bad way; far from it. Raleigh's breath caught before coming out in a choked moan, hands clenching tight.

"There you go," Yancy whispered in his ear. "Just let it go, let yourself feel all of that."

"Y-Yancy," Raleigh tugged at Yancy until they were angled in a way that allowed them to kiss.

Yancy gripped his jaw tight, dominating the kiss and not letting him go until he was gasping and twisting from the pleasure of Tendo's fingers working over his nipples. Yancy was grinning when he pulled away, and he couldn't help but smile back before burying his face in Yancy's neck and really letting himself go, needy, embarrassing whines making it passed his throat.

"He usually this noisy?" Tendo asked, licking over Raleigh's abs and then down over his hips.

Raleigh stared down at him, a retort on his lips but unable to get it out from the sheer amount of pleasure. He was sure in the grand scheme of things it wasn't that much but his body wasn't used to it so it felt like every cell was on fire, mind numbing, but in a way that helped instead of hurt.

"Please?"

"God, can't say no to that," Tendo whispered, breath hot along Raleigh's hips.

Then he was taking in the tip of Raleigh's cock into his mouth. It took awhile for it to harden completely, but between Tendo's surprisingly talented mouth and Yancy's fingers playing over his chest, he was soon moaning and gasping out both their names. He was dimly aware of the encouragement Yancy was murmuring in his ear, of the praise, and it all added to the warm feeling filling his chest and every limb.

"Tendo, gonna come," Raleigh managed to gasp out.

Tendo pulled back, lapping at the tip once. "Go ahead. C'mon Raleigh. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

He sucked Raleigh down to the hilt then, and Raleigh's hands shot down to clench at Tendo's hair as his hips bucked up. Tendo rode the motion easily, swallowing his release and then easing off with gentle sucks and licks. He continued to kiss and lick at Raleigh's thighs until Raleigh stopped shaking and Yancy's thumbs ran over his cheeks, collecting the moisture Raleigh hadn't realized was there.

"God, 'm sorry," Raleigh said.

"For crying?" Tendo asked, sitting back on his heels. "Don't be an idiot. Probably just means we accomplished what we wanted. Feeling better?" He ran his hands up and down Raleigh's thighs, giving him a wide grin.

"Actually feeling something, so yeah," Raleigh said. "You...gonna stay?"

Tendo glanced up at Yancy and then nodded. "Sure. If that's what you guys want. Not sure we can actually fit three sleeping bodies on this bed though."

"You'd be surprised," Raleigh said, pulling him forward. "We're smart. We'll figure something out."

Tendo kissed him, a quick and gentle kiss, and then did the same with Yancy. It took quite a bit of maneuvering, but Tendo and Yancy managed to sandwich Raleigh between them, covering him with warm limbs and blankets, and there was the steady sound of Yancy's heartbeat in his ear. Reminding him that he was alive, that they were all alive. 


End file.
